Many Possibilities
by TaemYan
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki is a  STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT as well as a MAID. While.. Usui, learns her secret and teases her. What will happen between these two? Will they fall for each other or will they make their lives complicated? READ now to find out! :
1. Confession

**TaemYan: This is my First Chapter in my whole life! Woah. Spent 5 minutes to do this chapter because I got most of the scenes from the original manga. PS: PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime,etc. **

**Misaki: What? Most of the scenes are from the original manga? O.O**

**TaemYan: Yup. But I revised the end of the chapter. :D**

**Usui: *laughs* **

**Misaki: And why are you laughing! :P**

**TaemYan: Hey! Let's just go on with the story. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Confession<strong>

It was like any other day for the Student Council President of Seika High school. Like what you've expect from the president, roaming around the school as always to see if there are boys who sneak out during class or do something unexpected.

"Look, it's the Demon President! Let's get out of here." was always the words **Ayuzawa Misaki** would hear when she spots boys who do something not school-related. She doesn't let anyone get away from her, even if the things they do was hardly a violation.

As the day continues, the number of boys she sees decreases as the day comes to an end but suddenly, she spotted something that is expected. She saw a girl confessing to the most expected guy she'd expect, which is **Usui Takumi**. He's like a perfectionist; perfect in doing anything. But, there was one thing that was missing in Usui. That is, he's not interested in love and as you, every time Ayuzawa sees him with a girl its obvious that it's a confession. And it's expected that he will reject that girl's confession.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." was the words Ayuzawa would always hear when she spots Usui with a girl.

"The girls should just accept the fact that Usui is not interested in girls and they have no chance that Usui will accept their confession." said Ayuzawa in a whispering tone.

And as expected, the girl walks away while her tears run down her face and Usui doesn't even move an inch like he doesn't care.

"You rejected another confession again?" said Ayuzawa.

"Well, I'm not even interested so why would I accept it?" said Usui.

"Okay, if you say so." said Ayuzawa.

"..." silence by Usui

"What? Got anything to say?" said Ayuzawa.

"… I love you." said Usui.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki: Hey, why did you said "I love you." ? O.O<strong>

**Usui: I don't really know.. Ask TaemYan. :)**

**TaemYan: Its a secret. Just wait for the next chapter~! Thank you for reading~! :DD**

**PS#2 : Subscribe and Review~ I accept comments and suggestions. :D**


	2. Confession Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**TaemYan: Okay this is Part 2~! This is the other characters so that the New Readers can understand it.**

**The Idiot Trio :**

**Shirakawa Naoya or Shiroyan**

**Sarashina Ikuto or Ikkun**

**Kurosaki Ryūnosuke or Kurotatsu**

**Maid Latte :**

**Satsuki (Manager)**

**Honoka**

**Erika**

**Subaru **

**Sayu**

**Gon-chan**

**Ayuzawa: You really have to say that?**

**TaemYan: Yes. Now is Usui here?**

**Usui: Present! **

**TaemYan: Okay, Let's go on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confession (Part 2)<strong>

"I love you..." said Usui.

"What did you say? Are you serious!" said Ayuzawa in a surprised tone.

"Of course NOT." said Usui with a smirk.

"Tch." said Ayuzawa.

"What? You obviously thought that I would say that? You're so obvious Ayuzawa." said Usui then laughs.

"Well, I thought that you were SERIOUS. Besides, what made you think that I'll believe you? You're just a guy who keeps rejecting girls." said Ayuzawa.

"Oh? Hmmm, I think that you would also want to confess to me am I right?" said Usui with a smirk.

"WHAT!" said Ayuzawa in a pissed off tone.

"Oh. Never mind." said Usui then walks away.

After Usui walked away, Ayuzawa was thinking:

"Well, I guess he just loves to piss me off. Tch. Oh well... Its not that he's interested in me... "

She sees the **Idiot ****Trio** playing tricks on the corner.

"Hey, you three, go home now!" said Ayuzawa in a loud tone.

"And also, I told you, **Shiroyan**, your hair should be black and no earrings!" said Ayuzawa to Shiroyan.

"And you too, **Ikkun**and **Kurotatsu,**wear a belt and button your shirt properly!" said Ayuzawa to Ikkun and Kurotatsu.

"Tch. Let's go home now." said the Idiot Trio with their frowning faces.

After a long day of school, Ayuzawa Misaki went now to her next job, at **Maid ****Latte**. Ayuzawa works part-time as a maid in Maid Latte because her family is not that rich to pay for her tuition fees and her little sisters'. She is in her position now because of her part-time job and her mother's job.

***In Maid Latte***

"Misa-chan~! Can you please carry these in the storage room?" said **Satsuki**.

"Sure." said Ayuzawa.

"Misa-chan, please deliver these dish on the 5th table in 2nd floor." said **Honoka.**

"And also, after you're done with that, can you please throw the trash outside in the trash bin?" said Satsuki.

"Okay." said Ayuzawa.

***After doing that, she goes outside to throw the trash in their garbage bin***

Suddenly, when she turns around, she sees the **Idiot ****Trio.**

"Oh my. What do we have here?" said **Shiroyan **with a smirk.

"Is this Ayuzawa Misaki, the "Demon President"?" said **Ikkun **with a devilish smile.

"Seika High school's Student Council President is working part-time at a Maid Café after school? This is going to be a crisis if the whole school knows about this." said **Kurotatsu** then laughs.

***The Idiot Trio starts to get their cell and they start to take pictures of Misaki* **

In the meantime, Usui suddenly walks to them and grabs Misaki in her shoulder.

"Don't you lay a cute finger on my maid. And don't ever say this to anyone or else.. You'll pay the price." said Usui with a devilish smile.

"Okay, as you say so!" said the Idiot Trio while deleting the pictures very fast.

***The Idiot Trio runs away….* **

"How did you know that I was working here?" said Ayuzawa.

"Oh. About that, actually, I only knew that a while ago when I was in the corner listening to your conversation." said Usui.

"And also, don't worry about those three, they won't tell it to anyone in the school." said Usui.

"Make sure that YOU and those THREE are the only ones who know about this." said Ayuzawa.

"And what if I tell it?" said Usui with a smirk.

"Th—" said Ayuzawa but not finishing the sentence because Usui said:

"Just joking." said Usui the pats Misaki's head.

"But—" said Usui.

"What?" said Ayuzawa.

"Don't act weird when I go inside in Maid Latte because it seems that the manager and your other co-workers are fond of me. " said Usui then looks at the door.

Misaki looks behind then she sees the manager and her co-workers, Honoka, Erika, Subaru, Sayu and Gon-chan with flower images in their eyes.

"Ugh. Just wait for me outside." said Misaki then goes inside.

***Misa-chan having a conversation with the manager and her co-workers***

"Manager, did you just eavesdrop on my conversation with Usui?" said Ayuzawa.

"Oh, so his name is Usui~ Guys, his name is Usui~ What a handsome name~!" said Satsuki while looking at Honoka, Subaru, Erika, Sayu and Gon-chan.

"Manager, since when were you eavesdropping?" said Ayuzawa.

"Um, since when Usui grabbed you." said Satsuki.

"So you heard it all?" said Ayuzawa.

The Manager and Misaki's co-workers stopped, then..

"Misa-chan, is Usui not your boyfriend? " said by the manager and Misaki's co-workers.

"NO!" said Ayuzawa.

"Then what is he to you?" said Honoka.

"Um, a Friend maybe." said Ayuzawa.

"Oooohhhh. Okay." Said Honoka then she thinks of something.

"Okay, I will change now in the dressing room." said Ayuzawa.

***Misaki changes her clothes in the dressing room.. Then she goes outside***

"Usui!" said Ayuzawa.

"What?" said Usui.

"Can—" said Ayuzawa.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayuzawa: That was it? <strong>

**TaemYan: Yup. Got any problem?**

**Usui: I think TaemYan will continue it in the next chapter..**

**TaemYan: Very good Usui-kun~! :D**

**So READ, REVIEW AND wait for the next chapter~! :D**


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME! **

**TaemYan: Hello guys! This is my 3rd Chapter, namely, Confusion. I got help from NeahWalkerXIV. I recommend him for you to read his stories! :)**

**Code (Attach the code on the link example: fanfiction,net/u/Code) 2550704**

**NeahWalkerXIV: Okay? Okay, I helped TaemYan with his stories and he recommends you to read mine! :D**

**TaemYan: I am really grateful to you! Thank you! :))**

**NeahWalkerXIV: Sure. No problem. :D**

**TaemYan: There are 2 new characters in the story. I will introduce them to the new readers! :)**

**Sakura Hanazono = Misaki's close friend.**

**Shizuko Kaga = Another Close Friend of Misaki. :D**

**TaemYan: Is everybody here now? :)**

**NeahWalkerXIV: Yeah yeah. **

**Usui, Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko: Let's start! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion<strong>

"Can-" Misaki stammered.

"What?" Usui said with a smirk.

"Oh. Just forget about it. Just don't forget what I told you." Misaki said quickly leaving Usui beside Maid Latte's Exit door.

After the part-time job of Misaki, she headed back home, to her room, then to her desk, and studied. While studying, she thought of Usui that raged her.

'I love you.'

"ARGHHHH! FOCUS! FOCUS!" She brushed her hair roughly with her hand. After her homework done, she laid down on her bed, and thought of Usui again. She took her pillow, covered her face, and screamed on it.

"The hell with this. What am I doing! Why can't I just-!"

"Onee-chan, what's the matter?" Suzuna suddenly popped out from the door and startled Misaki.

"Suzuna!" Misaki quickly sat on her bed.

"Umm, Why are you here?" She asked.

"I heard you screaming from the living room. Is something wrong?" Her sister replied.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." She sweat dropped.

"I didn't know you heard me from the living room."

"Hmmm…" Suzuna then closed the door.

Misaki sighed.

"I guess a good night sleep would help me forget it." She whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, she woke up by the light from the window. She tried to sit and look out of the window with barely open eyes. Her eyes then widened, she too the alarm clock next to her bed and saw the time. There are 15 minutes before the school classes' starts. She then realized that she was going to be late if she didn't move quickly.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She yelled running to her cabinet and changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and rushed to the train station. When she reached the school, there were 2 minutes left. She dashed in the school corridors and stopped in front oh her homeroom's door. She glanced at her watch, one minute was left. She sighed heavily and touched the handle of the door.

"You're unusually late today, Pres." A familiar male voice spoke.

" Usui? " Misaki startled.

"What?" Usui frowned.

"N-no, its nothing." She stammered.

He hummed, the he leaned his lip into her ear.

"If it's about last night… Don't worry."

Her eyes widened as he whispered. Her gaze fell into him who has a small smile in his face.

"But—" Usui hesitated.

"What?" Misaki stuttered.

"Hey, the teacher is here! A person beside the jalousie windows yelled.

"The teacher is here, ALREADY?" A person from the back suddenly woke up from a nap.

"Alright, just go back to your seats!" Misaki shouted.

*Everyone goes back to their seats while murmuring with each other*

"I'll talk to you during free period at the rooftop okay?" Usui again whispered before leaving her side.

And the lecture began to start. Misaki was dazing off the window and barely listens to her lectures. Few hours later, the bell has finally rang, Misaki stood from her seat silently.

"Hello, Misaki-chan~!" greeted **Sakura** cutely.

Unfortunately, she didn't respond nor hear her either. She just continued to walk.

"Hmm… What's wrong with Misaki?" said **Shizuko**.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a problem, we'll probably ask her later." said Sakura with a worried face.

"Well. Let's just hope it's not that serious." said Shizuko.

"Yeah… Let's go eat!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Misaki continued walking, she climbed the stairs and finally, she almost reached the top of the building.

She hesitated to turn the knob of the door but reconsidered to meet him. After she entered, she was met with a warm breeze, but she didn't mind.

She was staring on the golden-haired guy who was sitting on the ground with his arms stretched where he can lean on. She continued to walk closer to him until he turned his head on her.

"Oh? I didn't know you would be here, Pres. I thought you wouldn't come. Anyway, I did not notice you coming here." said Usui while smirking at Misaki.

"Well, my mind kept troubling me during class because I was so anxious to hear what you were going to say. What DID you want to say in the classroom?" said Misaki while scratching her head.

"I was supposed to tell you something related to your part-time job. If you don't want me to let everyone in the school to know your secret, there should be consequences." said Usui with a weird smirk on his face.

"What? Are you serious? And what if you give me the kind of consequences that I can't do? Will you expose my identity just because of that?" said Misaki with a surprised face and turned her head around.

Usui laughed at Misaki then she turned to Usui.

"What? Why are you laughing? I am just laying out my opinion to you." Misaki said as she concentrates at Usui's lightish-green eyes.

"Hahaha. (Laughs) I am not that kind of a person you think of. Besides, all I just ask of you is…" Usui said the he leaned his lip beside her ear.

"Be my Personal Maid for a YEAR." said Usui then he smiled at her.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>TaemYan: What would be Misaki's reply to Usui's offer? Will she accept it or will she decline it?<strong>

**Misaki: You know, in the manga, he only said that time is only a day. Why did you make the time so long? A YEAR? Seriously? What am I supposed to reply to that? **

**Usui: Can you NOT see that TaemYan ended the chapter at that point so that it will have SUSPENSE and the readers will like go : "Oh! What is Misaki going to reply to Usui? I am so excited!" . You get it?**

**NeahWalkerXIV: Alright, alright! We get it now! So just STOP IT you two!**

**Usui and Misaki: Okay.**

**TaemYan: You heard what we said so REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE and WAIT for the next chapter! Ba-bye~! :))**


End file.
